sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Sundae
500,000,000 | doriki = | dfname = Sandē Sandē no Mi | dfename = Sundae Sundae Fruit | dfmeaning = Ice Cream Sundae | dftype = Paramecia | dftextcolor = 0077be | dfbackcolor = F5B1AF }} Charlotte Sundae (Romaji: Shārotto Sandē; Kana: シャーロット・サンデー) is one of the two protagonists of One Ring. As a daughter of Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin, she is a member of the Charlotte Family and the Big Mom Pirates. In addition, she is the captain of a ship named the Ice Cream Cake and thereby the leader of the Ice Cream Cake's crew. Sometime in the past, she fought Calico "Crazy" Red. Though she may have failed to injure Crazy Red's body with any of her attacks, she did managed to wound Crazy Red's pride with her insults and then escape her battle against Crazy Red before Crazy Red could punish her for the insults. However, sometime later, Big Mom would attempt to barter with Crazy Red for the Poneglyph in Crazy Red's possession and Crazy Red would agree to trade the Poneglyph to Big Mom in exchange for HER. Consequently, Big Mom "betrothed" her to Crazy Red and arranged for her to marry Crazy Red at a Tea Party. Fortunately for her, shortly before the Tea Party where she would be "married" and then turned over to Crazy Red, she she was confessed and proposed to by Nassau Ajaja. Immediately afterward, because she had always dreamed of becoming a "real" princess by marrying a "real" prince and because she was desperate to escape her betrothal and surrender to Crazy Red, she did not hesitate to happily and tearfully accept Ajaja's proposal and then elope with Ajaja. Subsequently, as a result of her engagement to Ajaja, she became the First Lady of the Pink Pirates and a Princess of the Rosé Kingdom. Unfortunately, because her abandonment of her betrothal and surrender to Crazy Red was viewed as a betrayal towards Big Mom and an insult towards Crazy Red, Big Mom and Crazy Red became determined to assassinate Ajaja and her through any means necessary! Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History WIP... Abilities and Equipment Authority As a Princess of the Rosé Kingdom, Sundae's authority in the Rosé Kingdom is lesser than none but King Saignée and Prince Nassau Ajaja. She has command over the Roseate Knights and all of the other agents of the Roseate Throne as well. And she has sovereignty over all of the citizens of the Rosé Kingdom. As the captain of the Ice Cream Cake, Sundae had command of the Ice Cream Cake's crew. Notably, even after she defected from the Big Mom Pirates to the Pink Pirates, she retained the loyalty and subordination of the Ice Cream Cake's crew. Physical Capabilities As to be expected from a Charlotte, even without augmentations from a Devil Fruit or Haki, Sundae exhibits a superhuman degree of durability and strength. Sundae's durability is insane! She has been able to bear the heat of lava, endure the explosion of a Dyna Stone, ignore the toxicity of some of the most lethal poisons and venoms in the world, resist being corroded by the most corrosive acids and bases in existence, weather the gales of a hurricane that managed to rip apart the entirety of an island, and withstand a bolt of lightning that incinerated and pulverized the entirety of a sky island! And she has managed to take all of that WITHOUT receiving ANY amount or degree of damage whatsoever! Sundae's strength is not as insane as her durability, but it is still quite extraordinary. Like her mother, even as a child, she was able to manhandle a combat-ready and full-grown giant! In the present, as an adult, she can blow the entirety of a city into a featureless crater of dirt with naught but a single stomp of her feet! Unfortunately, though Sundae may be durable and strong to a degree that is far beyond any semblance of logic and reason, she is not as fast or reactive. While she is not slow per se, she is most definitely not among the fastest combatants in the New World. To make matters worse, her reaction time leaves much to be desired and she just doesn't have the stamina to fight for days on end like a lot of the New World's combatants. Gadgets and Weapons Spear Main Article: The Banana Split Sundae possesses a spear named the Banana Split. Notably, the durability and potency of Banana Split's blade is no less than any of the blades of the Supreme Grade Swords. Sundae is as experienced and skilled at wielding the Banana Split as any master swordsman is at wielding his or her sword-of-choice. She is capable of performing a variety of Flying Slash Attacks (Romaji: Tobu Zangeki; Kanji: 飛ぶ斬撃), and she can use her close bond with the Banana Split as a means of invoking the Banana Split's klabautermann into either empowering her swings and thrusts or re-directing her Flying Slash Attacks. Sundae is also capable of utilizing the Banana Split in conjunction with her Sandē Sandē no Mi, as Sundae can generate ice cream from the Banana Split as she is swinging or thrusting the Banana Split in order to either add an effect to her swing or thrust or augment the potency of her swing or thrust. Devil Fruit Sandē Sandē no Mi Sundae is the current consumer and user of the Sandē Sandē no Mi (Kana: サンデーサンデーの実; English: Sundae Sundae Fruit), a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows its consumer to generate and manipulate ice cream with any of the physical properties of any substance that the consumer has managed to physically contact in the last 24 hours. Under normal circumstances, Sundae will generate and manipulate ice cream with the physical properties of the blade of her beloved and mighty spear — the Banana Split — in order to allow her to utilize her ice cream as a malleable ad re-directable Flying Slash Attack (Romaji: Tobu Zangeki; Kanji: 飛ぶ斬撃). But when the situation calls for it, Sundae is more than willing to utilize a variety of other "toppings" as well. Sundae is known for endowing her ice cream with the intangibility of air, the heat and masslessness of light, the flexibility of rubber, and even the gravitation of the planet itself! As such, there is no doubt that Sundae is an imaginative and powerful user of the Sandē Sandē no Mi's powers! Sundae is also capable of utilizing the Sandē Sandē no Mi' in conjunction with her spear, the Banana Split, as Sundae can generate ice cream from the Banana Split as she is swinging or thrusting the Banana Split in order to either add an effect to her swing or thrust or augment the potency of her swing or thrust. Awakening Sundae has awakened the Sandē Sandē no Mi. As a result, Sundae is able to transform the non-living portions of her environment into ice cream and then manipulate that ice cream. Notably, when Sundae transforms an object into ice cream, that ice cream will be able to exhibit any of that object's physical properties even if Sundae has not touched that object within the last 24 hours. Haki Sundae has access to and mastery of Busoshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki, AND Haoshoku Haki as well! Busoshoku Haki Sundae is capable of both the weaker form of Busoshoku that is invisible to the naked eye and the stronger form of Busoshoku that can be seen by the naked eyes as a sort of blackening. With her Busoshoku; Sundae is able to augment the durability and hardness of her body, ice cream, and spear to a durability and hardness that is superior to even the durability and hardness of diamonds and seastone! Kenbunshoku Haki Sundae's Kenbunshoku Haki specializes in empathizing with and procuring an understanding of others. Sundae can detect and identify the emotions, sensations, and thoughts of anyone within 10,000 kilometers of her. In addition; with a bit of concentration and effort; Sundae can procure a premonition of the cause of the individual's emotions, sensations, and thoughts. As a result; Sundae is able to learn both what a person is feeling or thinking and why the person is feeling or thinking that way. Notably, with a bit of analysis and deduction, Sundae is able to utilize her Kenbunshoku as a means of discerning an individual's behavior and habits. By doing so, it is possible for Sundae to become capable of predicting an individual's actions due to the fact that she "knows them well enough" to do so. Haoshoku Haki Sundae is the most powerful and skilled user of Haoshoku Haki in both the Charlotte Family and the Big Mom Pirates as a whole and one of the most powerful and skilled users of Haoshoku Haki in the world! Not only is Sundae capable of utilizing her Haoshoku to temporarily comatose a seemingly unlimited number of weak-willed individuals, but she is also capable of pinpointing her Haoshoku with enough precision to temporarily comatose no one but those whom she CHOOSES to comatose. In addition, Sundae is capable of utilizing her Haoshoku to domesticate just about any feral or wild creature other than the sea kings . Battles * Sundae vs Red, (Win) Trivia * Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Pink Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates